Amber and Ashley on tour with Hannah
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Amber and Ashley when a contest that lets them join Hannah Montana on tour will Miley and Lilly be able to hide the secret?


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Miley's P.O.V

Lilly and I walked through the doors of my Malibu home we had just come back from getting manicures and pedicures for the mini tour I'm having. We will be touring for 1 week 7 concerts we start here, then we go to New York, Texas, Florida, Tennessee, Washington, and last but not least Montana.

"Hey dad" I said he smiled and walked over to us and handed me a piece of paper "Miley here is the paper with the names of the winners for that contest!" Lilly looked at us confused

"What contest?" I pulled her so she was sitting down next to me on the couch

"Hannah Montana had a contest where two lucky people get to go on the mini tour with us" Lilly smiled

"That sounds cool so what are you waiting for open it" I just rolled my eyes and opened the envelope and before I could even unfold the paper Lilly said "c'mon who is it?" I gave her a look that said be quite for a second and she got the message

When I unfolded the paper and read the names I swear my heart skipped a beat "Oh my god" I said dropping the letter

"Miley what happened?" Lilly asked before picking up the paper that was now sitting on the floor she read it and her eyes went wide as well "out of all the people in the world that entered this contest, these were the two that one how do Amber and Ashley always do that they always get what they want" I fell onto the couch

"Look bud" my dad started "you can get through a week with them I know you can and plus you will have Lilly with you" I took a deep breath

"You're right dad I can do this" I grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her upstairs my Hannah closet got redone so now you have to put a passcode in to enter I pressed in the code and opened the door I smiled at my new wardrobe yesterday my new Hannah clothes arrived I mean I just turned 16 I needed a upgrade

I sat down on the couch in the closet and sighed "I can do this, I can act…Right?" I directed my question towards Lilly she sighed and sat down next to me

"Forget about I, ok we are a team so WE will do this together" I nodded and hugged her

THE NEXT DAY

I looked one last time in the mirror before walking out of the closet I grabbed my luggage and rolled it to the living room "ok I'm as ready as I'll ever be" we got into the limo and headed to the airport I noticed Lilly looking at me

"Look Miley" she said with a smile "you look great your wig is on perfectly just like my purple one is" I giggled

When we pulled up to the airport we had to wait in the front for them to show up "ugh dad if they don't show up soon we are leaving without them I don't care if they did win or not" I grumbled he patted my back

"You got this Miley" as soon as he said this they walked in with huge grins on their faces

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA" Ashley yelled

"Yes I am… and you are?" Amber pushed passed her "I'm Amber and this Ashley" I shook their hands

"Nice to meet you as you know I'm Hannah, over there is Lola, and this is my manager/bodyguard Robbie" they waved "c'mon the jet is ready to leave" I said and we walked on board

They went into shock when they saw the inside of the jet I sat down next to Lola and I grabbed my guitar and started strumming I've been working on a song and if I finish I think I will perform it tonight

Amber sat down next to me "so Hannah" but I did not let her finish "look I don't mean to be rude but usually during flights I use this time to write songs so Lola will keep you company" I got up and walked to the bedroom and grabbed my notebook and started writing

I heard a knock at the door "Hannah honey" it was my dad "we are about to land you need to come and put on your seatbelt" I walked out and Lilly gave me a look that said she was not very happy that I left her out there by herself

"Oh my god Hannah you're back" Amber said I smiled

"Sorry about that I just usually use the quite time to write"

"That's ok Hannah" she said "so what are we doing next" Amber asked

"Well when we get off the plane I have a dress fitting, then I have to go and do a sound check, I have a meeting with my publicist Vita and then I have to get ready for the concert"

"I don't mean to be rude Hannah but are we doing the same thing every day I mean I thought we were going to hang out with you" I rolled my eyes

"Don't worry you will" I said

**Hi ok so my first Hannah Montana fic tell me if I should continue or not**


End file.
